


Living with Rodney

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-20
Updated: 2009-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney isn't the easiest person to live with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living with Rodney

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes:  
>  For [](http://liresius.livejournal.com/profile)[**liresius**](http://liresius.livejournal.com/) \- a little bit of McShep for your birthday. ♥

Living with Rodney wasn’t exactly what you’d call easy.

He was kind of messy, and John often found himself herding lonely, discarded socks into the laundry basket or replacing hurriedly consulted books back onto shelves from precariously teetering piles on the floor. He got into the habit of collecting empty coffee cups from their many and varied places of exile - including, on one occasion, the soap dish in the shower stall. Then there were the half empty bags of Cheetos stuffed down the side of the couch, and the toothpaste tube that was always missing its cap.

He didn’t really mind though. Not when Rodney looked at him and smiled that megawatt smile that made him feel like he was the centre of the whole damn universe. Or when Rodney dropped those absentminded kisses on his ear or temple - or sometimes even the end of his nose - as he bustled past focussed on a project. Then there were the nights snuggled up watching DVDs or sitting wrapped in a blanket, stargazing out on the balcony. Or the ones when Rodney would slide into bed after a late session at the lab and wrap his arms around John and mumble sleepy forevers into his shoulder.

No, living with Rodney wasn’t easy - but John wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

The end ♥


End file.
